oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
UK Independence Party
|party_base_social_position = Right Wing|party_base_economic_position = Center Right|notable_former_members = Wargey, Oswald Mosley, Jacob, Brandon Marion|vice_chairs = Jacob George Farage|politicians = 4}}The UK Independence Party, or UKIP, is one of the preset political parties within POWER UK. POWER IV The UKIP's short lived experience on POWER IV was not by any means notable, for it was only for a few days until the game reset. It is noticeable that most of the current members defected during this time, however. POWER V The UKIP had an unstable beginning during POWER V, due to an early rivalry between Brandon Marion and Kiwlo for the party's chairmanship. Brandon began the game as the party chairman but soon kiwlo claimed he had been chosen by the american libertarians to lead UKIP resulting in a prolonged rivalry and initial party disunity. After promising to defund his opponents, Brandon raised the party fees to 99%, a move that crippled his opponents despite of his minority position. After 3 days of battling Brandon, the initial chairman; Kiwlo made alts and brought in weeb temps (none of whom played the game for more than two weeks after) resulting in him winning with an overwhelming majority of chair votes. During the first United Kingdom general election, the party won 106 seats, making them the fourth biggest party. During the time after Kiwlo had gained power in UKIP, Brandon Marion engaged in active resistance, citing unused funds, low party power, and inactive teamates, as arguments for his support. On the 8th February 2018 Brandon Marion regained the Chairmanship. Following his removal from the leadership Kiwlo moved to Russia. In the time since Brandon became leader UKIP has become a notable success, starting from 5th place after kiwlo left to becoming the UK's second party on the 15th March 2018. The party is now larger than ever before and shows more promise than ever before. UKIP was briefly in a coalition Government with Labour following the collapse of the Liberal Democratic Minority on the 6th April 2018. Following the election, UKIP Leader Brandon Marion was elected Chancellor of the Exchequer and WARGEE was nominated as Home Secretary. The decision was almost unanimous with opposition only from UKIP MP John Wesley. However after only a few hours the Prime Minister Robert Peel publicly betrayed UKIP. What proceeded was the largest economic collapse in all of power UK history. Thomas Hunt, WARGEE, and Brandon Marion have all held cabinet positions as UKIP members On May 12th Brandon was contacted with messages from labor detailing labors attempt at coupong their long time allies the lib dems. Unbeknownst to them, Brandon and Ethan (who was in the transistion of setting up new leadership in the lib dems) had already decided to “squash the beef” as long as it meant continued GDP growth. This resulted in the ousting of the labor government. Power VI In power 6 UKIP did not achieve much power but some members did become PM one is Jacob and then UKIP emptied before power 7 UKIP Leadership *Oswald Mosley served as Caretaker leader from 2 July - 8 July while Warge brought his reputation down Category:Default Parties